


Nap

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Napping, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You have a simple nap with Natsuki as she dozes off reading manga with you.
Relationships: Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader, Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/You, Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 58





	Nap

"Snnnnnn..." You sat next to Natsuki as she snored through the day. Bookmarking the manga you two had read, you took the time to admire the cute, pint-sized girl in all her peace and quiet. It was a rare treat, to say the least.

It made you feel relaxed enough to rest your head on her shoulder, being careful not to put your entire weight on her small frame. You take in the sweet scent of vanilla from Natsuki, though you weren't sure if this was actual frosting or some sort of perfume she uses. Whatever the case, you were comfortable.

The only nagging feeling in your body was knowing that, if Natsuki woke up at any moment, she'd be sent in a cute yet furious wrath targeted against you. Were your skin thinner, her cries of "idiot" and the compliments that she takes back as quickly as she gives them would have turned you off. However, you found a charm to her that not many others would have noticed. Even Sayori, your childhood friend and the one person who knows you more than you know your own mind, was confused as to why you like her... Though it could be the unrequited crush she has on you talking.

To you, Natsuki is this adorable kitten whose claws only tickle your hide. You huddle closer to her as your head sunk further into her shoulder. Despite this movement, Natsuki was in a deep sleep. The most you can do now as well is sleep peacefully next to her...

* * *

You woke up when you felt your body being softly rocked.

"Hey, [y/n], it's time to head home..." You saw Natsuki in front of you. Before you could even respond, she helped you up, though she only took your hand. You did the actual getting up yourself. Natsuki blushed a bit before she looked at you. "Not a word about what happened... Okay?" She bit her lip before she headed out. You smiled as she left the room. So lovely, so cuddly, you kinda _wanted_ your nap with her to happen again at one point.

For it was one of the few times you found bliss.


End file.
